The Crossing
by KlausVonFlouride
Summary: Beginning of a C+C Short/novella not sure if there is still any interest in C+C fic. Should I continue?


Captain Marzek studied the bustling activity through his binoculars as he spoke quietly into the small microphone comset built into his helmet. "Eagle One, Eagle One this is Romeo Tango Four do you read?" A smooth feminine voice replied "Loud and clear Romeo Tango Four." Marzek panned left to right trying to count the number of vehicles emerging from and disappearing into the foggy stealth curtain that hid the Nod complex from detection. If Recon Team Four hadn't chanced across a NOD Tiberium harvester and its escort and followed them back here it may have been weeks before the location of this base had been ferreted out. Marzek spoke again "We've located a cloaked NOD complex at," he looked at the Sat-Track on his wrist "One zero seven point four four nine one." He brought the binoculars back up and resumed watching the vehicles materialize from under the protective haze "From the amount of vehicle traffic I'd say it's at least a Level two complex." The female voice came back into his ear "Message received Romeo Tango Four, possible Level Two NOD complex at one zero four point four four nine." There was a moment of silence before the Eagle One watch officer came back into his ear "Romeo Tango Four there will be an Ion Cannon shot in ten seconds correction requested." The five other soldiers of Romeo Tango Four flipped down the smoked plastic visors of their helmets to protect their eyes from the blinding flash of the Ion Cannon as Marzek pressed the filter button on his binoculars. The afternoon sky sizzled as the Ion bolt ripped down through the clouds and into the NOD base. It was a direct hit on a power generating plant. The cloaking devices used to hide NOD bases were notorious power hogs and began to falter with the loss of a large power plant. Captain Marzek quickly tried to assess the base even as NOD technicians powered down non-critical buildings and brought the stealth generators back online.  
  
The captain heard First Sergeant Reyes whistle softly. The brief glimpse afforded them by the Ion Cannon had shown the base to be huge; Reyes had counted three refineries and four factories before the cloak went back up. The Captain spoke into his microphone "Eagle One this Romeo Tango Four direct hit on enemy complex. This is a huge one Eagle One definitely a Level One." "Message received Romeo Tango Four proceed to one zero six point one zero nine two for extraction." "One zero six point one zero nine two roger, Romeo Tango Four out." Marzek turned to Reyes "Let's get saddled up and move out before they sniff us out." Reyes turned to the men "Let's move ladies we need to clear out of here with the quickness!" As the men readied to move Marzek entered the pickup coordinates into the Sat-Track. The small recon team headed out towards the pick-up point in silence each man scanning the surrounding area and sky for any sign of NOD pursuit. R-T 4 had stirred up a hornet's nest and they all knew the sting of these hornets was fatal. The team moved out single file with Sergeant Abaci taking the point leading them a quick pace through the waist high grass. The team's extraction point was several hours of vigorous marching away and now that the location of the NOD base had been revealed the Brotherhood wouldn't be shy about launching aircraft in an attempt to locate and interdict any approaching GDI forces. Captain Marzek's comset crackled "Romeo Tango Four this is Eagle One do you read?" "This is Romeo Tango Four go ahead Eagle One" Marzek made a mental bet with himself that there was bad news coming any second now. "Romeo Tango Four hold your position ,airstrikes and additional cannon shots inbound observe and correct." Marzek sighed into his mic "Roger Eagle One, give us five minutes to get into position." "Five minutes roger Romeo Tango Four Eagle One out." The Captain switched his comset to the squad frequency "Hold up men, we gotta go back and setup an OP" The squad quickly came to a halt and gathered around their leader, after a month in the combat rotation the battle weary squad had hoped for a much needed break from the action but it was looking like they would have to put it off for at least another day. Marzek gestured behind himself "We're going back to that small ridge overlooking the base but about seventy meters east of our last position." he grimaced slightly "Keep on your toes ladies it looks like it's going to be a long day" With that he signaled Corporal Wister to take the point and lead them back to the ridge. The men settled in their positions with practiced ease; Marzek and Reyes trained their binoculars on the base, Corporal Pak unslung his high powered sniper rifle and scanned the perimeter of the base for potential targets and the remaining three troopers constantly scanned the surrounding area for approaching enemies. "Eagle One, Eagle One, Romeo Tango Four in position, do you read? Over." The Eagle One Ops Officer replied "Roger Romeo Tango Four Ion shot inbound in ten seconds please correct, over" . 


End file.
